Story of Ame
by Yonaka Takai
Summary: Ame. The forgotten sister, overlooked by the 'Cool and Spicy' Amu. How did she fall this far, what made her crack? Was there anyone watching, when the sky cried for her and her heart fell into despair... Disclaimer: Don't Own Shugo Chara.
1. Prologue

There once was a girl, and she was beautiful.

Bright Eyes.

Full Lips.

Hidden Talent.

Hair cascading to her back like the ocean.

Yet, she was unhappy.

_Unloved_

_Unappreciated_

_Betrayed_

_Forgotten_

All her deeds, her goals, her achievements, all gone to her twin sister.

Her Twin Sister.

Cool.

Sassy.

Hair, pink like love.

_Acceptance_

_Friendship_

_Adored_

_Memorable._

She lay forgotten, by everyone. Her dreams shattered into pieces. Her heart broken into fragments.

Teardrops.

Blurred Images.

Cheerful Laughter.

**Pink.**

Everything gone to her sister.

Her friends.

Her life.

Her Love.

Her Charas.

All _**gone**_.

They had forgotten her, leaving her in the back of their minds.

She didn't blame them. She didn't blame her sister. She could only blame one thing.

Herself.

Her weakness.

Her endless tears.

The Story of twins, one cherished by all, loved, and representing the light. The other, a broken doll, dripping out of sight, washed out the background.

The Story of _**Ame**__._


	2. The Beginning: Day One

The sisters walked down the alley, they were twins. The only contrast was the elder twin's long pink hair against the younger twin's navy blue hair. Where had red in her uniform, the other had blue. They both strode forward with confident steps, their eyes shining with defiance and their skirts billowing behind them. The two came to a stop, finding two higher grades picking on a young boy.

"Hey, you are blocking the road." The elder one spoke up, her eyes impassive.

Her sister looked at the hoodlums and scoffed, finding their preying upon the child pathetic.

"AA-H! it's the "Cool and spicy" Himamori Amu and the "Cold Witch" Himamori Ame. I heard they threatened the principle to let them wear their customized school uniforms and that Amu beat up four high school students for blocking her way!" The two boys bowed to them quickly and ran off, a trail of smoke following them.

"T-thank you!" The short boy stuttered, only to be received with a cold stare and…

"What are you talking about, you're in our way too." the 'cheerful' reply of the elder twin.

The twins walked past the boy, ignoring his new admiration for the two. They walked calmly towards the large double doors of Seiyo, only to pause when they found a commotion starting up near the entrance. Ame walked on, not interested in the gossip of the school while Amu stayed. She stared impassively as Amu made a comment to the 'Prince' of the school, Tadase. Ame sighed, knowing of her sister's crush on the blond boy, _well, she most definitely is not earning brownie points with that comment_. Amu walked quickly to the classroom and Ame followed after. Ignoring the every day squeal of 'Cool and Spicy' from her two classmates that admired Amu.

_Why can't I be more like Amu, I just wish that I could be as brave as her sometimes. To be able to lose the façade, and this shell that surrounds me._ Ame sighed looked around the classroom, Amu had already left.

Ame walked into the grocery store, buying Ami the ice cream she promised her. She paused at the cookies section, and shrugged, she reached out a hand to grab a pack of Amu's favourite cookies, only to stop as the hands of a stranger encompassed her hand.

"Aa. Sorry. You can have this" A husky male voice spoke up from behind her.

"No, its fine. You can have it." She shoved the package into his hands and grabbed another bag, spinning around and walking straight to the cashier. Ignoring the puzzled male behind her, he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. A tiny voice piped up from beside him.

"Neh, neh Ikuto! Lets go get some yarn."

Ame looked back when she heard the voice and saw no one near the boy. _Strange, I was sure that I heard something._

Ikuto quirked a brow at that, _Did the girl just hear Yoru? No, its probably just a part of my imagination. He picked up his forgotten violin case and walked towards the pet section, muttering to a unknown figure that only a few children saw._

_Ame, sighed as she opened the door with her house key. Making sure to be as quite as possible she placed the ice cream into the fridge and walked up the stairs. She was about to enter Amu's room to give her the cookies she bought when she heard Amu talking._

"_Why can't I be myself!? I don't want to seem like this to the others, but they seem to take my awkwardness as something 'cool'. I, just wish that I could be myself one in awhile."_

_Ame sighed, her hand paused in a knocking position. She left the cookies at the door and walked to her room across the hallway. Not noticing a confused silhouette staring at the bag of cookies at her floor and her Ame's closed door. Amu sighed, "I guess mum must have remembered my favourite snack and brought it to cheer me up." Amu went back into her room. Not noticing the disappointing stare at the corner of the hallway._


	3. Day Two Character Transformation

Yup, and I am aware that I may have messed up the timeline a bit. But, Hey! it's a fan fiction, and thank to all that have reviewed. And if you want to flame, please let it be constructive criticism.

--

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ame groaned and sat up from her bed, she started her morning rituals while eavesdropping on Amu.

"E-E-E-Eggs!" cried the flustered Amu. "Well, I am a female, and I did…ask to be reborn. But I didn't say that I wanted to give birth! Ahh! Its not written in the health manual!"

Ame quirked an eyebrow as she was fixing her school uniform, what does eggs have to do with anything? She walked to Amu's door and knocked on it.

"Hey Amu, is everything fine?"

Amu shoved the eggs into her school bag, and hurriedly opened the door.

"No, nothings wrong. Nothing at all!" She squeeked out in a hurry.

"Well, you better hurry up because school starts in thirty minutes." With that Ame descended thestairs and started on her breakfast. She looked up as Amu tumbled down the stairs and sighed, watching her parents fuss over Ami. She held up a paper bag filled with toast, a drink, and an apple to Amu.

"Hurry up, you can eat on the way to school."

Amu sighed in relief, after the episode this morning, she really didn't want to eat eggs for breakfast.

--

"First off, I would like to talk about this months uniform voting results…" Ame scoffed as Tadase started his long speech, muttering about the waste of time the assemblies being. Though she couldn't help but sneak a few glances at Amu, she was worried about the behavior of her sister. Amu seemed to be quite down today. She paused and analyzed the dreamy look Amu had on her face, _Never mind, I must be over thinking things again. She is just too preoccupied with 'Oujii-sama' _(Mr. Prince), _guess there is nothing to worry about_, She stared at Amu with interest as her elder twin's expressions ranged from idol-worship to depression again. She looked up sharply as she heard a strange voice. "Then just change! From a girl that is not honest to a girl that is honest: Character Change!"

Ame stared at Amu as the hairclip on her head turned into a heart. She covered her face with her hands, as she watched her sister stand up and raise her hand.

"Yes! I'm sorry about earlier. I like you my prince!"

Ame sighed at the awkward silence and started walking out the gymnasium, she paused as Amu barreled past her, Ame scowled and shot a quick glare at the 'prince' of the school.

"Amu! Hey Amu! Wait up!" She quickly chased after her sister, not noticing a blue egg with a heart on it following her.

Tadase stared at the door, wondering if he said something wrong. Kudai just sighed and calmed everyone down, "Leave the rest to us." Tadase nodded and joined the chase after Amu.

--

Ame grabbed onto Amu's hand before she fell into the hole, yet she was unable to defeat gravity and plummeted down the pit with Amu.

"A hole!" cried Amu.

"Yes, it is a hole, and it seems that we have fallen down here." Sarcasm oozed from Ame's lips like poison. Yet Amu ignored her and started crying for help.

"Amu-chan!" Amu and Ame turned their heads to stare at the direction that the voice came from. "An….Egg?" muttured Ame. Only to be hit in the head by a blue egg floating behind her.

"Hop! Step! Jump!" Ame turned around just in time to see Amu blur past her with a tiny pink figure.

"What the H-" Ame didn't have time to finish the phrase as a calm voice echoed around her.

"To let a girl unable to fly soar through the skies. Ready. Set. Soar!" Ame cursed as she shotted into the sky and stared at the small, blue, transparent wings behind her. She turned around to find Amu flopping her arms like a headless chicken and chuckled, watching with amused eyes as Amu floated around doing a strange dance in mid-air. Amu sighed in relief as she finally landed next to Ame, only to cling to Ame as she discovered the height that they were at. Ame just sighed and patted Amu's head as she started ranting at the small pink blur. "I am Ran! Amu-chan's Shugo Chara!" Ame stored the phrase into her mind for future reference, she squinted at the blur unable to see anything but a small pink silhouette. She looked past the blur only to stare at a strange freak in cosplay doing feats of acrobatics that would defy the forces of gravity. "The hell?"

"So you have Charas?" Ikuto's cat eats twitched and he looked at the two with an amused expression. Ame blinked, that voice, it's the boy from the corner store! Amu stated the award winning question "Whats with those cat ears?" Ikuto just ignored that and walked gracefully towards them. "You still have more eggs, don't you?" Ame zoned out through the whole thing, only to looked up when the pink thing cried "Amu-Chan!", she started swearing and Ikuto would have been amused had he not have been worried about the girl falling down the building. Ame jumped off the building after Amu, pressurizing her body to be as small she could. Ikuto swiped at her, trying to keep her from falling. "Another one fell.." stated Yoru. Ame ignored Ikuto's hand and fell at a rapid pace until she was next to Amu. She turned Amu around, hoping to cushion the fall, so that only one of the two of them would be hurt. Only to blink in surprise as a strange lock floated towards Amu. In a burst of pink light streaked with bits of blue, Amu and Ame had gone through a large wardrobe change. Amu was wearing a pink cheerleading outfit and a pink visor on her head, her hairclip had turned to a giant pink heart and two long red ribbons trailed after her. (Just search Amulet Heart on Google Images) Ame wore a light blue dress with small star patterns on it. A glittery mantle hung over her shoulders, made of a strange transparent blue substance. A pair of blue wings, bigger than the small pair from earlier, came from her shoulder blades. A slight darker shade of transparent blue than her mantle, her hair clip had changed to a giant blue star.

"What the -censored-/What is wrong with this Outfit!" The two of them cried. Amu became flustered again and lost the Character Transformation. Ame was paying rapt attention to the voice of her Character only to blink in surprise as Amu plummeted, once again, down to the Earth. Luckily a yellow jelly substance saved Amu. Ame landed gently onto the floor next to Tadase and Amu. She sighed in relief and her transformation shattered like a blue crystal hitting the floor. They reverted to a small blue character. "My name is Tsubasa. It is a pleasure to meet you Ame. The figure was definitely male and he had a pair of tiny blue wings coming from his back. A donned a small blue cape made of the same substance as her mantle and her wore what seemed to be a formal tailed suit in the light shade of turquoise. When she had finally finished memorizing her Chara's features she looked around in surprise. _Huh? When did they all leave?_

"When you started analyzing me."

Ame blinked in surprise. It seems that Shugo Charas could read their partner's mind. She stored that into her mental library and Tsubasa was lightly chuckling.

"Lets go home."

"As you wish, milady." The two paused and then burst out laughing.

"Just Ame will be fine."

"Okay Just-Ame."

--

OMAKE 1- Foreign Cultures

Ikuto threw his hands up in exasperation. "Utau, I suggest studying the different cultures and check their ideas on incest!"

Utau blinked as the words sunk in "Yes Ikuto."

-2 days later-

"And you superman that Ho3! Now why don't you!! Crank that soldier boy! Youu-" Utau continued the dance, hoping to impress Ikuto with her new found knowledge on foreign cultures.

Ikuto muttured and sunk to his knees, "I tell her to research why Incest is bad and she comes back dancing a strange American Ritual Dance. God, what did I ever do to you!?"

And thus we leave the Tsukiyomi household for the sake of our own sanity.


End file.
